


Anillos

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BL, Blamasu Week 2020, M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: Como símbolo de su unión, Black quiso entregarle un anillo a Zamasu sabiendo que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de su real significado.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 7





	Anillos

Quizás para alguien normal que los viera desde afuera, llevaban poco tiempo juntos; pero para Black y Zamasu, los meses que habían estado conviviendo en la cabaña donde se hospedaban ya era suficiente como para considerarse en algo más que "compañeros" en aquel plan. Los dos habían pasado por mucho, en especial el saiyajin al tener un cuerpo mortal, muchas veces tuvo heridas casi graves. Por suerte, Zamasu ha estado ahí para ayudarlo a curarse en lo que pudiese, tanto con sus poderes de aprendiz de kaio como con las hiervas medicinales que siempre estuvieron a su alcance. Lo positivo de aquellas heridas era que Black se iba aprovechando de su cuerpo e iba aumentando de a poco su fuerza.

ㅡPor favor, ten esto.

Zamasu observó aquello que Black le extendía, y se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de lo que era: un anillo del tiempo. En sus tantas lecciones había aprendido sobre aquel anillo, un artefacto capaz de hacer viajar a los dioses por el tiempo. Solamente a los supremos kaios se les permite usarlo, solo para viajar al futuro.

ㅡ¿Por qué...?ㅡ Zamasu recibió el anillo, con dudas en su mente. Aquel anillo en la palma de su mano le traía mil preguntas.

ㅡLeí por ahí que se usaban los anillos como un símbolo de unión entre dos personas. Entre dos compañeros de vida. Entonces, como estos anillos fueron los más cercano que encontré, quise usarlos y darte uno a ti también.ㅡ Black tomó la mano de Zamasu con toda la delicadeza que pudo, tomó el anillo y lo incertó en su dedo índice. ㅡEstamos unidos por un plan, el Plan Cero Humanos, y quiero que los mortales que nos ven con terror desde abajo se den cuenta de que somos compañeros en esto, y que nada nos va a separar ni hará que demos un paso atrás.ㅡ El saiyajin miraba a los ojos a Zamasu quien, entre tanta emoción por las palabras dichas, sonrió.

Pasó un tiempo luego de aquello. Black quiso ir un rato a alguna ciudad a explorar, había invitado a Zamasu a acompañarlo pero en lugar de eso Zamasu se quedó en la cabaña leyendo algunas cosas. Los mortales que vivían ahí anteriormente tenían un pequeño cuarto con bastantes libros de todo tipo, por lo que el kaioshin se propuso leer algunos que llamasen su atención. A pesar de todo, la literatura humana era de alguna forma entretenida. Algunos de terror, algunos filosóficos, y otros de puro romance y fantasía como el que tenía actualmente en sus manos. Zamasu se había acomodado en el sofá de la sala a leer y perderse un rato entre aquel entretenimiento humano que le parecía curioso e interesante.

Al continuar la lectura, la cual ya estaba finalizando, se topó con la escena del protagonista yendo a su boda, para casarse con la mujer que más amaba. Después de un largo discurso, el chico había tomado delicadamente la mano de su amada, le había dicho "quiero que nos unamos por nuestro amor, y que las demás personas se den cuenta de que somos compañeros, y que nada nos va a separar. Prometo amarte y protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe." Luego de esto, insertó el anillo de bodas en la mano de la chica. Después de esto, fue ella quien tomó la mano de su futuro esposo e hizo algo parecido.

¿Estaba de más decir que esto había llamado muchísimo la atención de Zamasu? observó el anillo del tiempo que portaba en su mano derecha, pensando en las palabras de Black al momento de entregárselo.

"Prometo amarte y protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"Nada nos va a separar ni hará que demos un paso atrás."

La sonrisa que había puesto el kaioshin era totalmente indescriptible. Estaba feliz, emocionado. Sacó la conclusión de que Black había leído algo parecido al libro que tenía encima de sus piernas, y quiso hacer lo mismo.

ㅡLlegué. No hay absolutamente nada interesante por aquí, a excepción de la ciudad del oeste donde aún quedan mortales con vida.ㅡ Black cerró el ventanal que usaban como puerta a sus espaldas. ㅡPodríamos buscar otro lugar en la tierra para hospedarnos y tener más lugares cerca que destruir, y...ㅡ Se vio interrumpido por la mirada penetrante que Zamasu le estaba dedicando. ㅡ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso pasó algo que...?

ㅡ¿Con los anillos planeabas estar casado conmigo, Black?

Black abrió más los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

ㅡ¿De dónde...?

ㅡEste libroㅡ lo tomó y dio un pequeño golpe en la tapa dura. ㅡEl protagonista se está casando con la chica que ama, y acaban de hacer algo parecido a lo que hiciste conmigo y los anillos del tiempo.ㅡ Observó su anillo puesto por un momento.

ㅡAhh, sabía que no iba a pasar desapercibido por tanto tiempo. Supongamos que es algo así como lo que dices, Zamasu.

El kaio dejó el libro de lado, se puso de pie y se acercó a Black. Podía ver en su rostro lo nervioso que estaba por cada paso que iba dando, solo que intentaba disimular.

ㅡ¿Entonces?

ㅡLa verdad es...ㅡ Tomó la mano de Zamasu ㅡsucede algo parecido. Leí que los humanos usaban estas cosas como símbolo de su unión y... Pensé que nuestra unión es tan fuerte como para hacer algo así. Siento que, aparte de haber sido con los anillos que salimos de nuestras líneas de tiempo, representa nuestro compañerismo, el que seamos el mismo, el que estemos unidos para crear un mundo libre de caos y destrucción. Para mí es algo fuerte, un sentimiento que sé que nadie va a partir por la mitad. Es por eso que quise hacerlo así que... Si quieres interpretarlo como casamiento, boda o algo así, estás en tu derecho, después de todo similar a lo que siento que hay entre los dos.

Zamasu sonrió, y con eso lo dijo todo. Tal como la primera vez que se vieron, Zamasu abrazó a Black pero de forma distinta: pasando sus brazos por el cuello de saiyan mientras este posaba los suyos en la espalda y cintura contraria.

No iba a mentir, le gustaba estar unido a Black de la forma que sea, porque después de todo, eran el mismo y se podían entender a la perfección.

ㅡCuando completemos el plan, te prometo que tendremos una boda decente.ㅡ Black habló bajo, cerca del oído de Zamasu.

ㅡConfío en ti.

**Author's Note:**

> 06/10/2020
> 
> día 2: casamiento.
> 
> blacksmasu reportándose desde este nuevo lugar. aún no me acostumbro a ao3, pero de a poco voy a ir dejando mis cositas aquí :) espero que les haya gustado <3
> 
> for blamasuweek2020 ♡


End file.
